Fun With Apples
by Shimmering-Sky
Summary: The girls have control of the apartment for the day, so how do they pass the time? They play a round of Apples to Apples! Though the game quickly spirals out of hand... Includes my OC Sky!


Me: *Lying on a couch, eyes closed*

Sky: Is she asleep?

Me: No. *Opens eyes* Myeh… Band camp hurts…

Luna: And yet you decide to write another story.

Me: Not my fault Rudolph took a liking to the game Apples to Apples.

Leo: Oh, I like that game!

Me: Figures. Too bad, though, you aren't in this story. Luna is, though.

Leo: I'm starting to hate your second muse.

Me: Hey, you haven't seen much of Rewind yet. Then you'll hate _both_ muses.

Leo: *Shudders* I really don't want to see it… I saw the warning you stuck on it.

Me: Yeah, I know… Anywho, I'll start this before I end up in too much pain to do anything else. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5ds or Apples to Apples, but I do own my OCs. Enjoy!

Chapter 1

**Sky's POV**

"So what do you think we should do?" Akiza asks.

"I don't know," I reply. Yusei, Jack, Crow, and Bruno had gone off to practice for the WRGP, and so I was supposed to have the apartment to myself for the day. Carly ended up here for some story, and I told her she could stay here and wait for the guys to come back. Then Akiza and Luna came over due to a day off from school. As for where Leo is… I have no idea.

Bottom line is: I certainly wasn't prepared for company. "Wait a sec!" I remember a game I bought at a garage sale last week. Martha owns a copy of it, and that was a really fun game to play to pass the time. Running upstairs, I find the red box and carry it back down.

As soon as Carly sees the box, her eyes light up. "Oh my gosh, I love that game!" she squeals.

"What is it?" Luna asks.

"It's called Apples to Apples," I reply, "and it's a really fun game."

"How do you play?"

"Well, it's easier if we sit on the floor first." We sit down, Akiza on my left, Carly on my right, and Luna across from me. I open the red box and take out the green cards. "These cards have a theme on them. The goal is to win as many of them as possible. And you do that using the red cards." I put down the green stack and grab a red one. "We start with six each, and you take another after you put one down during a round."

I deal out the cards quickly. "The red cards have people, places, things, or something like that on them. We'll play the funny version, so you put down a red card that's either the complete opposite or just plain funny in comparison to the green card."

Akiza, whom I just realize was also listening to the instruction nods, "It sounds easy enough, but how do you win the green card?"

"Whoever's turn it is to be the judge flips over the green card, but they can't put down their own red card." I pause, look at my cards, and reach for the stack of green. "I'll judge first." The card I flip is 'Peaceful', and I smile. This card was one that I would almost always win when I played this game with Jack, Crow, Yusei, and on occasion, Kalin.

Carly places her card down. "That one's perfect." Akiza and Luna place their cards down, and I pick them up.

Before I look at them, I shuffle them. Upon Akiza and Luna's quizzical looks, I say, "The judge isn't supposed to know which card belongs to what person until they choose one. It might give someone an unfair advantage." I think it over for a second and add, "Even though this game is totally biased." I stop and place the three cards down face-up. "Looks like we've got Adolf Hitler, Atomic Bombs, and The Apocalypse."

**To be continued…**

Sky: *Laughing* Why those cards?

Me: Lots of rounds of Apples to Apples in my Language Arts class. Man, that was pretty fun… But you should have seen some of the red cards played for the green ones. It was horrible.

Luna: I want to see how this ends up.

Akiza: Me too.

Me: Awso—hey! I didn't let you back in here!

Akiza: Yes, you did.

Me: No… Ah, who cares? I'm not exactly in the right position to take on someone like you. Just as long as you don't see Rewind, you can stay here.

Akiza: Okay…

Me: Good! So, I'd like you guys to leave a review on what card you think should win. I already have a few rounds planned out, but I would like ideas for the green card and red cards for it. This way, the story will be longer and possibly funnier if I get a lot of ideas. Thanks for reading! Ahhh… Everything hurts…


End file.
